Various activities such as voice communications aboard aircraft carriers require the use of a communications helmet for communicating to other helmet units or to other fixed or portable units. Previous helmet-antennas utilized antennas which projected outward from the helmet and as a result were hazardous to personnel, tended to damage other equipment and created maintenance problems due to wear and breakage. Other helmet-antennas have been designed which are conformal to the helmet but are extremely narrow band antennas requiring retuning each time the operating frequency is changed and/or are so designed as to require a belt-clipped or other similar separate transmitter-receiver unit.